Pandemic
by Lilly-Bowen
Summary: Suite au relâchement du virus HBZ0, la population mondiale est revenue à un état inquiétant de bête sauvage. Des bêtes sanguinaires, avides de chair fraîche, quitte à manger les leurs. Seule une infime partie de la population a gardé sa part d'humanité : les "spéciaux". Dotés de capacités hors du commun, seules ces personnes ont la possibilité de survivre au virus. UA
1. Prologue

Bonsoir ! Bon, après avoir passé une semaine entière à visionner tous les Marvels, je me suis dit qu'une petite fanfiction serait sympathique à faire. C'est ma première véritable histoire ici, alors j'espère un peu d'indulgence de votre part ^_^ Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ~

 _ **Pairing :**_ Il y aura de nombreux couples qui viendront au fur et à mesure.

 _ **Rating :**_ M au cas où ~

Ceci est un UA dans lequel une pandémie s'est répandue dans le monde, transformant les hommes en "Bêtes". Mais je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _New York, résidence Stark, 2015…_

Si Tony Stark pouvait bien se vanter d'une chose, c'était de sa capacité à concevoir la vie à travers le numérique. C'est pourquoi là, assis à son bureau, l'homme fixait avec une certaine fierté et tendresse l'IA sur son écran. Du haut de ses vingt ans, il venait de créer l'intelligence artificielle la plus développée que le monde n'est jamais connu, JARVIS. L'IA aux cheveux d'un blond platine époustouflant et aux yeux bleus s'analysait sous tous les coutures, hochant la tête à intervalles réguliers pour montrer son approbation face à ce nouveau corps qui était dès à présent le sien. Oh oui, qu'est-ce que Tony était triomphant de sa création ! Bien plus que toutes ces armes qu'il avait créées pour l'entreprise de son père. JARVIS, contrairement à elles, ne donnerait jamais la mort à personne. Tony ait tenté de faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises à ses collaborateurs qu'ils tuaient bien plus qu'ils ne faisaient de bien mais personne n'avait semblé vouloir l'écouter à son grand désespoir. Tous prétendaient qu'il était trop jeune, trop naïf pour comprendre. Tony leur avait répliqué vertement qu'il n'était pas diplômé du MIT pour rien mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu l'entendre. La seule qui avait daigné tenir compte de ses paroles et qui les avait approuvé vivement était sa meilleure et seule amie, Pepper Potts. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les activités de Starck Industries, tout comme lui. Alors ils s'étaient promis ensemble de remodeler l'entreprise dans quelques années de façon à ce qu'elle soit bénéfique à tous et non plus une nuisance pour les populations. Ils avaient encore du chemin avant d'en arriver là.

La tête plongée dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme en question s'introduire dans son atelier personnel et sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Pepper adressa un doux sourire à Tony avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il la détailla un instant, impressionné par l'impeccabilité des cheveux roux de son amie minutieusement coiffés et par ses yeux scintillants d'une joie innocente. Pas de doute, si leurs sentiments n'avaient pas été purement platoniques, Tony était certain qu'il lui aurait demandé sa main ici même. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Pepper était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il était un loup solitaire qui n'aimait s'entourer de personne mais Pepper avait su briser tous les murs qu'il avait construits pour se faire une place dans sa vie. Loin de s'en plaindre, la présence de la femme lui était devenue essentielle dans sa vie et l'avoir à ses côtés lui suffisait amplement. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ces hommes d'affaires qui voulaient traiter avec lui ; de ses femmes qui le voulaient dans son lit, tant que Pepper était à ses côtés, il était comblé. Tendrement, la jeune femme passa une main dans cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un sourire curieux sur les lèvres.

-C'est JARVIS ?

-En effet Madame Potts, répondit l'IA avec un hoche de tête timide.

-C'est incroyable Tony !

Le jeune adulte releva le nez avec une arrogance qui fit rire Pepper et accueillit avec plaisir le nouveau baiser de son amie sur sa joue. S'il n'était pas un grand démonstratif en public, il aimait se laisser aller avec Pepper. Tony lui expliqua avec un enthousiasme enfantin comment il avait procédé à l'élaboration du corps virtuel de l'IA, boudant tout de même de son incapacité à faire comprendre à JARVIS les sentiments humains. La rousse l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, à la fois sincèrement impressionnée mais aussi quelque peu inquiète. Qui sait à quelle fin pourrait être destiné JARVIS si jamais les collaborateurs de Tony lui tombait dessus. Parfois le potentiel de son ami la terrifiait. Mais en aucun cas elle n'essaya de le décourager. À quoi bon de toute manière ? Il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours.

L'alarme indiquant une intrusion dans la maison résonna, faisant tressaillir les deux adultes. Leurs regards teintés d'incompréhension se croisèrent.

-JARVIS, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Tony avec une pointe d'angoisse.

-Je... Monsieur c'est inexplicable. Deux hommes sont rentrés dans la maison mais aucun des deux ne semblent vraiment... Humains.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il en est, affirma Pepper en se levant nerveusement.

Le courage de Pepper l'avait toujours fasciné mais en cet instant même, il le trouvait complètement décalé. Tony n'avait pas compris les propos de JARVIS mais ça ne le rassurait pas. Il voulut retenir son amie mais il était déjà trop tard. Armée d'une clé à molette qui traînait dans son bazar, Pepper s'était précipité à l'étage pour chasser les intrus qui avaient débarqué chez lui. Anxieux de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, Tony délaissa son ordinateur pour suivre les pas de Pepper et son sang se glaça en entendant le cri si caractéristique de son amie. Sans plus d'hésitation, il se rua à l'étage et se figea net en franchissant la dernière marche de l'escalier. Pepper était allongée sur le sol, entourée d'une flaque de sang qui avait pour origine l'énorme plaie qui barrait son ventre. Au-dessus d'elle, la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche, un homme sans âge la fixait semblant n'attendre qu'une chose : de la dévorer. Tony réprima un haut les cœurs et recula d'un pas, frôlant in extremis une chute mortelle.

À voir le corps de son amie, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Elle était morte.

Sa meilleure amie était morte.

Il sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement jamais. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors même qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Pepper et de l'assassin. Sentant une rage incontrôlable l'envahir, il se précipita sur l'inconnu, le propulsant avec force pour l'éloigner d'elle. L'homme poussa un couinement impuissant avant de tourner son regard - un regard vide, noir de néant - vers une silhouette que Tony n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Celle-ci était assise nonchalamment sur le canapé du salon, observant la scène avec une tranquillité déconcertante. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Son visage était indéchiffrable, recouvert par un masque de chien en latex sanguinolent. Tony se demanda un instant quel fou pourrait avoir l'idée de porter ça avant de se rappeler de sa situation. L'homme-chien se leva sans bruit, avec une grâce insoupçonnée et s'approcha de l'homme à terre. Ce dernier émettait des sons étranglés ressemblant fortement à des gémissements plaintifs mais il s'apaisa à la minute où l'étrange personnage déposa une chaste caresse sur sa joue. L'assassin l'apprécia tant que sa gorge émit un gargouillis heureux avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée, sans demander son reste. Tony voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais la voix étouffée de l'homme-chien le stoppa dans sa lancée.

-C'est fort regrettable pour elle. Cette pauvre madame Potts n'avait rien fait de mal, elle semblait même être une femme tout à fait respectable. Hélas, ma Bête souffrait de faim et il fallait bien la nourrir.

-Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous... Vous avez assassiné ma meilleure amie !

-Estimez-vous heureux que je vous épargne, monsieur Stark. Je suis certain que ma Bête n'est toujours pas repue. Et puis de toute manière, votre amie serait morte tôt ou tard, je n'ai fais que lui offrir une mort plus "douce". Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Le masque cachait parfaitement le timbre de voix de la personne, si bien que Tony n'arrivait même pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. L'idée même de lancer un regard au niveau de sa poitrine ne lui vint pas à l'esprit tant son esprit était aveuglé par la haine. Tenant à présent le corps de son amie défunte dans ses bras, Tony fusilla la silhouette avec fureur.

-Un jour je vous retrouverais et je vous tuerais, je vous en fais la promesse.

-Je serais curieux de voir ça, monsieur Stark.

Quand la silhouette disparu enfin de son champs de vision, Tony se laissa aller. Il pleura de longues heures la mort de sa meilleure amie, berçant son corps dans le vain espoir de la voir revenir. Pendant ce temps-là, JARVIS fixait son créateur depuis l'une des caméras de la maison, se promettant de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver la personne à l'origine de la mort de Madame Potts.

* * *

 _New York, maison des Parker, 2020…_

Un éclat de rire creva le lourd silence de l'appartement. Richard Parker sourit faiblement en observant Peter s'amuser dans les bras de sa mère. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu son enfant aussi joyeux ? Cela devait remonter à quelques années. Il n'eut même pas le courage de faire taire son fils dont le rire résonnait à travers leur minuscule appartement. Richard savait que le bruit les mettait dans une situation de danger constante, mais voir son tout petit avoir une étincelle d'innocence dans ce sombre monde le faisait oublier cette règle pourtant élémentaire. Même Mary ne semblait pas vouloir stopper leur fils, laissant le garçonnet d'à peine cinq ans taper frénétiquement des mains. Peter était leur rayon de soleil, la raison qui les avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient parvenus à résister à l'infection pendant plus de cinq ans mais depuis peu, ils savaient que leur temps était compté.

Comme pour affirmer ses pensées, une violente quinte de toux s'empara de Mary, figeant net le rire de Peter. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de la femme, faisant frissonner l'enfant de terreur. Il serra fort sa maman dans ses bras, lui affirmant qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques qui la sauveraient et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit juste encore un peu patiente. Si seulement c'était vrai, pensa tristement Richard en éloignant Peter de sa mère. Le virus, apparu seulement quelques jours après la naissance de Peter avait déjà décimé une bonne partie de la population. Les seuls survivants étaient les "spéciaux" et les humains dont la constitution était plus résistante que la moyenne. Mais comme tous les autres, ces derniers étaient destinés à se transformer en Bêtes ou à mourir. Aucun remède n'avait été trouvé pour pallier à cette pandémie et à vrai dire, Richard doutait qu'il reste suffisamment de médecins et scientifiques pour s'atteler à la tâche. Ils avaient tous perdu espoir et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Serrant son fils comme si ça vie en dépendait, le père de famille laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Ah, qu'il haïssait se montrer aussi faible, mais il était vraiment à bout !

-Papa, tout va bien ? Questionna l'enfant, lui aussi sur le point de pleurer.

La quinte de toux de Mary ne faiblissait pas, tant et si bien qu'elle dut s'éloigner un peu d'eux pour se calmer. En vain. Le craquement sinistre de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter l'ensemble des habitants du modique appartement. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer. Un halètement animal retentit dans le silence du couloir extérieur et Peter gémit de peur. Mary tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses toussotements et Richard déposa son fils à terre, prêt à donner de sa vie pour le protéger. Au bout d'une dizaine de craquement, la porte céda, laissant apparaître la "Créature" et ses fidèles Bêtes. Richard n'avait entendu que les bruits qui couraient concernant l'homme-chien mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir débarquer chez lui. La "Créature" leva une main nonchalante en direction du couple et les Bêtes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour les dévorer, sous le regard horrifié du petit Peter. Lentement, les Bêtes relevèrent la tête pour observer l'enfant, la bave dégoulinant de leur bouche sanguinolente. En soi, les Bêtes n'avaient rien de physiquement différent des humains, si ce n'était leurs yeux dénudés d'humanité. Leur attitude, elle, n'était rien d'autre qu'animale, même s'il se déplaçaient sur leurs deux jambes et qu'ils leur arrivaient de pouvoir articuler quelques mots. C'est pourquoi Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils mangeaient les autres. Même s'ils étaient différents, ils étaient humains eux aussi. Son papa disait que c'était la ma-la-die mais tout ça était trop compliqué pour le petit de cinq ans. L'homme-chien s'approcha avec lenteur de lui, passant une main fatiguée dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir ce spectacle mon petit. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser la vie sauve, ne suis-je pas généreux ?

Peter ne sut que répondre, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête par instinct de survie. La réponse sembla plaire à la "Créature" car elle siffla les deux Bêtes l'accompagnant avant de tourner les talons. Peter ramena ses jambes à son torse, les entourant de ses petits bras avant de se balancer au milieu des corps sans vie de ses parents.

* * *

 _New York, non loin de Central Park, 2020…_

-Allez Clint, accroche-toi, je t'en supplie. L'hôpital n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Natasha n'en pouvait plus, le poids de son ami en devenait insupportable mais elle refusait de l'abandonner. Elle avait prit soin de chuchoter un maximum pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Bêtes. En temps normal, ses talents d'assassin lui aurait permis de s'en débarrasser facilement comme elle le faisait depuis près de cinq ans, mais là elle portait un lourd fardeau qui l'empêchait de se battre. Redressant tant bien que mal le bras de son ami sur son épaule, elle fit encore quelques pas avant de s'écrouler lamentablement au sol, entraînant l'archer avec elle. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne puisse se redresser, la poussière maculant ses cheveux d'un rouge terni par le temps. Bon sang mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés à là ? Tout ça à cause de ses fichus scientifiques qui avaient libéré sans penser aux conséquences le plus dangereux virus que la Terre n'ait jamais connu. Et maintenant voilà le résultat. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de son fiancé, elle allait devoir mettre fin au jour de son meilleur ami et était peu à peu en train de perdre espoir d'une quelconque survie.

Un grognement qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître au fil du temps, celui d'une Bête affamée prête à vous sauter à la gorge à tout instant, retentit derrière l'un des arbres du parc. Malgré ses années d'entraînement dans l'assassinat et la survie, Natasha n'arrivait pas à distinguer la Bête présente à cause de l'obscurité causée par la nuit. Seule la lune pouvait lui offrir un rayon de lumière dans ce voile sombre, l'électricité ayant quitté depuis un moment la ville, mais il semblait qu'elle-même se cachait des affreuses créatures. La respiration sifflante de Clint la ramena sur terre et elle rampa jusqu'à lui.

-On va y arriver, je te le promets, je te sauverais Clint.

-Tasha…

-Chut, ne parle pas, ça ne fera que t'épuiser davantage.

-Tu te rappelles de notre mission à Budapest ?

-Clint je t'en supplie, ferme-là…

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse repartir en mission ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Clint toussa violemment, crachant une giclée de sang mais Natasha se refusait à céder aux larmes. Elle était une assassin, un monstre sans cœur, elle…

Elle ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans cet état.

Un autre grognement claqua dans l'air et Natasha sut qu'il était temps. Dans trente secondes, Clint lui demanderait de le tuer et elle le ferait. Elle avait promis de le sauver et si cela voulait dire le tuer, alors elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Avec un effort surhumain, Clint attrapa l'une de ses flèches et la rousse comprit sa demande silencieuse. Il voulait mourir par son arme de prédilection. Tremblante, elle porta la flèche au-dessus du cœur de son ami. Elle prit son élan mais se stoppa à la dernière seconde. Elle ne pouvait. Elle aurait beau se convaincre du contraire, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer son meilleur ami, tout assassin qu'elle était.

-Tasha, s'il te plaît…

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tasha…

-C'est trop dur !

-PUTAIN NATASHA FAIS-LE !

La jeune femme se recula vivement devant l'éclat de son ami. Ses yeux… Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'un vide immense. Peut-être avait-il encore un minimum de conscience mais c'était trop tard. L'infection s'était propagée trop rapidement. Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait dû le tuer quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. À présent… À présent son ami était devenu une Bête. Natasha recula lentement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en murmurant mille et unes excuses pour son ami. Le hurlement de ce dernier déchira son cœur. Elle était vraiment la pire.

* * *

 _Mexique, Durango, 2022…_

Thor déposa une fleur fraîchement cueillie sur la tombe de ses parents. Si l'infection avait débuté en 2015 aux Etats-Unis, elle n'était survenue que deux ans auparavant au Mexique. Les autorités avaient tout fait pour sécuriser le pays mais personne ne se faisait d'illusions. Tôt ou tard les barrières ne seraient plus efficaces. Les infectés étaient presque indétectables, ce qui leur permettait de mieux s'infiltrer parmi eux. Certes ils ne pensaient pas à mal, ils cherchaient juste un endroit où se mettre en sécurité pour chercher un remède au virus mais c'était toute la population qui était impactée par leur volonté égoïste. Thor en avait lui-même fait les frais en perdant à la fois ses parents et sa femme, Jane à cause d'un infecté devenu Bête. Accablé de chagrin, il avait bien eu l'idée de partir de cette ville mais le virus s'était propagé dans le monde entier, au point qu'il n'y avait plus aucun endroit sûr. Alors à quoi bon s'en aller ? Des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses doigts et Thor s'empressa de les cacher. Inquiet, il jeta un regard à gauche puis à droite mais il était seul, comme toujours. Il ne fallait que personne sache pour sa particularité. Dès lors, les autres humains le classeraient dans la catégorie des "spéciaux" et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. On aurait pu croire que cette pandémie aurait rallié tous les humains de la terre à combattre un même ennemi, les Bêtes, mais quand ils avaient pris conscience que des personnes ne semblaient pas subir les infections, la jalousie dévastatrice avait imprégné leur cœur. Ils s'étaient lancés à la chasse aux "spéciaux", pensant que leur sang était la solution à tous leurs maux. Mais les scientifiques avaient été formels : leur sang n'était pas un remède. Alors, dès que les humains croisaient un "spécial", ils le tuaient, ni plus ni moins. Si eux ne pouvaient pas survivre, pourquoi d'autres en auraient le droit ? Thor avait trouvé ce raisonnement incroyablement stupide mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était du côté des "chanceux" si on pouvait les nommer ainsi. Lui ne voyait aucune chance à assister à la mort des êtres chers à son cœur tout en sachant qu'il pouvait survivre à l'infection. Il ressortit ses doigts de ses poches et les frictionna ensemble. La lueur bleutée de l'électricité ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Avant sa mort, Jane avait associé ce phénomène à une réaction étrange de son corps au virus. Elle l'avait aidé à développer son pouvoir mais ne l'avait plus réutiliser depuis la mort de sa femme. À la place, pour se défendre des Bêtes, il utilisait le vieux marteau de son père, Mjöllnir.

" _Parce que le vieux s'appelle Odin et que mère porte le nom de Frigga, il s'est cru bon de nommer chaque chose de façon à ce que ça se rapporte à la mythologie nordique. Regarde Thor, même nous, nous portons des noms de dieux nordiques. Je ne sais même pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou non d'ailleurs_ ", lui avait un jour dit son frère en levant théâtralement les mains au ciel, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire.

Loki avait un don pour dramatiser de tout et de rien. À la pensée de son petit frère, Thor soupira. Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Il avait toujours été proche de ce frère que ses parents avaient adopté à la naissance et qu'il avait aimé à la minute où il avait croisé ses yeux émeraude. C'est vrai qu'il leur arrivait souvent de se battre mais le plus souvent, cela se finissait dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à demander pardon. Le bon vieux temps. Aujourd'hui il ignorait où était son frère et même s'il était toujours vivant. Il l'espérait mais ne se berçait pas d'illusion. L'idée qu'il était bel et bien mort était ancrée dans son esprit pour que sa perte devienne moins douloureuse quand il l'apprendrait. Fermant les yeux de tristesse, il chuchota un dernier salut à sa famille avant de tourner définitivement le dos à la tombe. Mjöllnir en main, il débuta sa longue et périlleuse marche en direction des Etats-Unis, dans l'espoir vain de trouver un autre comme lui. Et puis, éclater quelques Bêtes ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien, il en était certain.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas cependant, c'était cet être étrange portant un masque similaire à ceux des docteurs de la peste. Ce même être qui souriait sous son couvre-chef, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau cobaye pour ses expériences. Ne restait plus qu'à l'observer de loin pour voir l'étendue de ses capacités.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'attendais pas grand chose de cette histoire donc je suis agréablement surprise de voir que ce prologue vous ait plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre 1 ne vous décevra pas même si j'admets que le début est un peu "cliché". Aussi, il risque d'y avoir des personnages un peu OOCs, désolé d'avance ^^' Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi ou mis en favori l'histoire et celles qui ont commenté !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ~

 _ **Pairing :**_ Il y aura de nombreux couples qui viendront au fur et à mesure.

 _ **Rating :**_ M au cas où ~

Visiteur : Déjà merci pour avoir commenté le prologue ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer, je comprendrais totalement si ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le cliché même si au départ, c'est un peu le cas mais c'est pour la mise en place ^_^ Oh je n'avais pas du tout pensé à la Purge en écrivant mais pourquoi pas x) En tout cas merci beaucoup !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _New York, immeuble désaffecté, 2025…_

Peter était seul.

L'air qui s'infiltrait à travers les vitres brisées de l'immeuble apportait une froideur désagréable dans la pièce, faisant frissonner le jeune adolescent. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'assassinat de ses parents. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il ressentait le plus le vide qu'ils avaient laissé après leur départ. Il aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce que retrouver un peu de la chaleur des bras de sa mère ou des sourires si précieux de son père, plutôt que de rester dans cette solitude angoissante. Emmitouflé dans les haillons crasseux qui lui servaient de vêtements, Peter se balança d'avant en arrière, habitude prise après le décès de ses parents. Il prenait soin de ne faire aucun bruit dans son mouvement, de peur que le moindre son n'attire l'attention des Bêtes. C'était une chose essentielle qu'il avait appris au cours de ces dix dernières années : le bruit était son pire ennemi. Pour survivre, il s'était attelé à se faire le plus discret possible, ce qui lui avait à de nombreuses reprises permis d'échapper à une mort certaine. Ça en plus de sa particularité bien évidemment. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu envie de pleurer de soulagement quand ses sens plus aiguisés que la norme lui avait sauvé la vie ? Il faisait partie des "spéciaux" et bénissait autant qu'il haïssait ce don. Découvrir la première fois ses capacités lui avaient apporté un nouvel espoir de survie mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elles lui apportaient tout autant de malheur que d'espoir. Les rares humains qu'il avait croisés voulaient sa peau en apprenant de quoi il était capable, l'accusant de ne pas mériter l'immunisation qui accompagnait le don. Peter avait beau leur répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'être comme ça, personne ne l'avait écouté. Peu importe qu'il soit un enfant ou non, il devait mourir. Tous l'avaient chassé à coups de pierre et de fusil.

N'en pouvant plus de cette vie de rejet et de solitude, Peter avait voulu commettre l'irréparable, à douze ans à peine. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, était recouvert de saleté et de débris et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre ses parents là-haut, dans le ciel. Mais son sauveur était apparu. L'homme l'avait secouru des Bêtes et l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, qu'importe qu'il soit spécial ou non. Le côté grognon et un peu trop sarcastique de l'adulte l'avait d'abord effrayé mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et même en venir à profondément l'apprécier. Certes, l'homme ne souriait jamais et était aussi parfois froid avec lui, mais personne ne lui avait apporté autant de réconfort en sept ans que cet homme en à peine trois ans. Il avait été pour Peter une véritable délivrance. Le seul problème était que dès que l'adulte partait chercher des provisions pour le nourrir, Peter se retrouvait confronté à la solitude et la terreur, comme en cet instant même. Aussi, quand il entendit un craquement de verre dans la pièce adjacente, il bondit silencieusement sur ses deux pieds et précipita au plafond grâce à sa toile d'araignée. Bizarre, hein ? Il fit en sorte de se cacher dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce, au cas où une Bête aurait l'idée de la fouiller dans sa quête de nourriture. Les minutes passèrent et la silhouette d'un homme fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'était pas vraiment grand, ses cheveux bruns étaient trop longs au goût de Peter et une barbe de trois jours difformes avait pris place sur son menton. L'adolescent faillit pleurer de joie à cette vue et redescendit vivement au sol pour se jeter au cou de l'homme.

-Heureux de vous revoir monsieur Stark, souffla-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Tony Stark le serra contre lui avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. Tony n'était pas de ses hommes démonstratifs à tout va, bien au contraire. Mais quand il partait loin de lui, l'adolescent avait toujours le droit à une forte étreinte et un baiser de l'homme. Homme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un père de substitution. Peter esquissa un fin sourire à cette pensée et se jeta avec gourmandise sur les tomates que lui tendait Tony. Il croqua avidement dans le fruit rouge, se délectant de la saveur si juteuse et sucrée de l'aliment. Tony avait dû trimer pour trouver un marchand ambulant les vendant. En général, ce genre de commerçant se cachait bien à l'abri des Bêtes et il n'était jamais aisé de les trouver. De plus, si vous n'aviez pas de quoi troquer avec eux, il était hors de question que le vendeur donne de ses provisions. Le deal était simple : en échange de la nourriture qu'il cultivait, ses clients devaient lui fournir des armes ou de quoi se défendre. Un juste prix aux yeux de Peter. L'un comme l'autre, ils aidaient à la survie de chacun. Il mordit une nouvelle fois dans la tomate, aspirant les pépins et le jus avec ravissement. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé à part les maigres provisions laissées par Tony, alors il en profitait allègrement. Tony de son côté le fixait avec un regard presque paternel qui fit rougir Peter.

Leur moment de plénitude fut néanmoins rapidement interrompu par la voix grésillante de JARVIS à l'oreille de Tony. Il sortit son portable, les sourcils froncés. Si Tony s'était inquiété du temps que tiendrait l'appareil en raison de sa batterie, il avait été étonné de s'apercevoir que le portable était alimenté par la présence de JARVIS. Quand bien même Tony s'aimait à prétendre être un génie, la manière dont JARVIS s'y prenait lui échapper complètement. Il s'était contenté de laisser faire son fils virtuel, bien heureux de l'aide qu'il lui fournissait. Sans lui, il serait certainement mort depuis bien longtemps. JARVIS était à Tony ce qu'était la "particularité" d'araignée à Peter.

L'adolescent s'approcha timidement de l'homme pour se coller à lui et avoir une pleine vision de l'IA. Cet être virtuel l'avait impressionné à la minute où il avait fait sa connaissance même si ses apparitions n'étaient pas souvent porteuses de bonnes nouvelles. En effet, JARVIS adoptait en ce moment une mine sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Monsieur, je détecte trois Bêtes dans les alentours du bâtiment, dit-il à l'oreillette de Tony. Je propose que vous fuyez.

Tony haussa les sourcils, surpris. Fuir ? Depuis quand fuyaient-ils ? Grâce à l'arme qu'il avait conçu avec des matériaux qu'il avait récupéré à droite et à gauche, Tony était capable de mettre hors d'état de nuire les Bêtes et Peter parvenait à les aveugler avec sa toile. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de fuir, n'est-ce pas ? JARVIS, comprenant les pensées de son créateur sans qu'il n'eut à l'exprimer à voix haute, reprit avec un empressement fiévreux.

-Monsieur, je vous assure que c'est la meilleure solution. Je sens quelque chose de bizarre chez ces Bêtes. Leur cerveau… Leur cerveau ne semble pas aussi affecté qu'il devrait l'être pour des créatures de leur espèces.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, JARVIS lui montra les vidéos de la caméra qu'il venait de pirater. Tony écarquilla les yeux, suivi de près par Peter. C'était quoi ce délire ? De toutes les Bêtes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer un jour, celles-ci étaient belles et bien différentes. Le leader du trio avançait fièrement dans la rue, un masque, semblable à celui des médecins de la peste, cachant son visage. Rien ne le désignait comme appartenant aux Bêtes, mais Tony pouvait dire d'instinct que le leader était bien l'un d'entre eux. À ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés et aux lunettes de soleil incongrues en raison des nuages qui recouvraient le ciel, reniflait l'air en quête de nourriture. La dernière, une jeune femme magnifique mais au visage en partie brûlé, balançait joyeusement d'une main à l'autre une batte de Baseball.

Tony n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il prit Peter par le bras et le traîna à sa suite le plus rapidement possible, prenant gare à ne faire aucun bruit. JARVIS avait raison, il fallait fuir. Peter ne discuta même pas. Ils sortirent par l'arrière du bâtiment à pas de loup, JARVIS indiquant dans l'oreillette de Tony les déplacements des Bêtes. Elles ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué leur présence, fort heureusement. Elles étaient bien trop différentes des autres Bêtes pour ne pas alerter tous les sens de l'adulte. Là où les Bêtes habituelles ne réfléchissaient que par leur ventre ou sous les ordres de la "Créature" - une vague de haine l'envahit -, elles, semblaient réfléchir humainement. Mais elles n'en restaient pas moins des êtres sanguinaires, dévoreuses de chairs. Utiliser leur cerveau ne les rendaient que plus dangereuses encore.

Paniqué, Peter risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule et tremblota. Son regard avait croisé celui noir de la Bête adolescente. Ils étaient découverts. Peter voulut avertir Tony du danger auquel ils étaient exposés mais l'homme restait focalisé sur sa course. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une flèche frôla dangereusement sa joue que Tony se rendit compte de leur situation. Ils étaient cernés. L'adolescente riait gaiement dans leur dos, la bouche mouillée de salive ; l'homme à lunettes avait rejoint le toit d'un immeuble à leur droite, un arc braqué sur eux et le leader se trouvait face à eux, son visage indéchiffrable sous son masque. Peter commença à haleter, sentant la crise d'angoisse pointer le bout de son nez. Les années passées à survivre lui avaient appris à analyser ses ennemis et il savait que face à ces trois-là, ils n'avaient aucune chance. C'en était fini d'eux, ils ne s'en tireraient pas. Il paniquait. Il avait peur.

Tony se mit face à lui, posant une main sur sa nuque pour attirer l'attention vers lui. Peter tenta de caler sa respiration sur celle de l'adulte pour se calmer.

-Écoute gamin, murmura Tony d'une voix rauque, preuve qu'il ne l'utilisait que rarement. Nous n'avons aucune chance de les battre si nous attaquons de front. Nous devons fuir et vite. Je connais la rue par cœur, il y a un hôpital à trois minutes à peine. Il faut que nous nous réfugiions là-bas.

-Mais monsieur Stark…

-Fais-moi confiance, JARVIS sait exactement comment nous guider.

Sans même attendre de réponse de Peter, Tony le prit par la main et courut vers le seul chemin non cerné par l'une des Bêtes. Un rire fou s'échappa de l'une d'elles et la jeune femme cria que tôt ou tard, ils les rattraperaient. Peter en était dégoûté. Il les haïssait tant. Leur course effrénée repris de plus belle et Peter hoqueta en apercevant l'hôpital. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance finale-

-AAAAH !

L'adolescent tomba à terre en hurlant. Une flèche était plantée dans sa jambe. Bien évidemment, tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Les Bêtes avaient dû les laisser fuir pour rendre la chasse plus distractive. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi naïf. Sa jambe lui était horriblement douloureuse. Sa souffrance ne fit qu'accroître quand Tony voulut enlever l'objet. Hélas, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir son geste, Tony reçut une flèche dans l'épaule. Son visage se crispa. Il retint son cri du mieux qu'il put et aida Peter à se relever. Ensemble, ils rampèrent vers l'hôpital, l'archer dans leur dos. L'adolescent eut un rire sans joie. Après tout ce temps à survivre, ils allaient mourir aussi pathétiquement ? Il était hors de question. Tony semblait partager son avis car, animé d'une volonté qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas, ils accélérèrent le pas avant de se retrouver face à une porte blindée. Une flèche ricocha dessus, faisant jurer l'archer. Tony tenta de l'ouvrir, en vain. Par désespoir, il cria en direction des caméras.

-Pitié, si quelqu'un nous voit, ouvrez-nous ! Nous allons mourir ! Ce gosse est encore trop jeune pour partir, je vous en supplie.

Rien. Silence total. C'était véritablement la fin.

-Même pas marrant, soupira la jeune Bête en rejoignant l'archer, le chef n'a pas voulu rester tant il s'ennuyait. Il nous a dit de lui garder une part.

-Comme toujours, rétorqua l'autre en mettant en joue les deux humains.

Peter ferma les yeux. Au moins, il ne mourrait pas seul. C'était peut-être égoïste de penser ainsi, mais ça le rassurait un minimum.

Le bruit d'une porte métallique qui s'ouvre les fit tous sursauter, les Bêtes y comprises. Déstabilisées, elles ne réagirent même pas quand un homme inconnu tira Tony et Peter à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et ne sortirent de leur transe que lorsque la porte s'affaissa. Peter tressaillit au cri inhumain de la jeune femme qui frappa la porte de sa batte, sans parvenir à l'abattre.

-Abandonne H', ça ne sert à rien.

-Le chef va nous tuer. Merde, merde, merde !

Les pas des deux Bêtes s'éloignèrent et Peter sentit sa respiration revenir aussitôt. Ils... Ils s'en étaient sortis ? Ils étaient vivants ? Peter éclata en sanglots, les nerfs lâchant totalement. Il était soulagé, il était vivant mais Dieu qu'il avait mal. Tony n'était pas en meilleur état. Leur sauveur s'était éloigné d'eux et Peter percevait nettement la lueur de peur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Il avait dû les sauver par acquit de conscience mais il était terrifié par eux.

-Merci, souffla Tony avant de se rappeler qu'il devait faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Ne... Ne vous inquiétez par pour le bruit ici. Tout est sécurisé. Cet hôpital renfermait un laboratoire du gouvernement alors ils avaient tout prévu. Êtes-vous... Êtes-vous infectés ?

Tony et Peter échangèrent un regard. Vérité ou non ? Il les avait sauvés après tout. Vérité.

-Nous sommes des immunisés.

-Des spéciaux, s'étonna grandement l'inconnu avant de se détendre. Bruce Banner, je suis docteur.

-Tony Stark et le gosse à côté, c'est Peter Parker. Et je pense que nous aurions grand besoin d'un médecin.

* * *

Tony serra le poing en grimaçant. Malgré les soins, la douleur était toujours aussi insoutenable. Il avait fait bonne figure devant le petit pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, mais à présent, toute l'adrénaline de la fuite retombait. Il se sentait épuisé. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, Tony, chuchota la douce voix de Pepper dans son esprit. Oui, il était en sécurité dans cet hôpital, mais jusqu'à quand ? D'après Bruce, la sécurité qu'offrait l'hôpital n'était pas éternelle et ils devraient tôt ou tard sortir pour récupérer des provisions. Peter avait hurlé aux dires du docteur, pleurant le fait qu'il refusait qu'on le laisse seul. L'enfant avait peut-être déjà échappé à plusieurs reprises aux Bêtes, cette expérience, elle, semblait l'avoir véritablement traumatisé. Il fallait tous les efforts du monde pour que Peter accepte de se décoller de Tony, alors le laisser seul... L'idée était à jeter aux ordures. Un poids s'écroula sur son épaule intacte et Tony n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Peter.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il apprécierait autant un gosse, il aurait ri à la tronche de l'abruti qui avait sorti cette bêtise plus grosse que lui. Après tout, c'était bien connu que Tony était un handicapé des sentiments et que les enfants l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais quand il avait vu le petit abandonner tout espoir de survie, il avait senti son cœur se serrer. _Sauve-le_ , avait dit Pepper d'une voix maternelle, _cet enfant a besoin de toi, tout autant que tu as besoin de lui_. Alors il était venu à son secours et l'avait en quelque sorte adopté. Tony ne regrettait en rien son choix. L'adolescent était un concentrée d'adorabilité mais aussi de maladresse et de fragilité. C'est sûrement ce qui l'avait le plus touché. Lui qui avait promis de ne plus aimer personne après la mort de Pepper était complètement tombé sous le charme de Peter. Il était comme un fils pour lui, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Peter et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Tony avait juré de le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Comment va ta jambe ?

-Mieux m'sieur Stark, même si je pense que j'aurais du mal à marcher pendant un moment.

Tony acquiesça. Rien ne leur coûtait de rester quelque temps ici, du moins jusqu'à l'épuisement de leur nourriture. Ses recherches attendraient. Sa volonté de vengeance ne s'était jamais altérée en dix ans, au contraire, elle n'avait cessé de croître encore et encore. Il s'était promis de tuer la "Créature" et comptait bien réaliser son objectif. Il n'avait pas croisé le chemin de l'homme-chien ses dix dernières années mais avait rencontré plusieurs de ses victimes, à commencer par Peter. Tony avait été horrifié d'apprendre que l'enfant avait vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, dévorés par les Bêtes que commandait la "Créature", et qu'il avait dû survivre par ses propres moyens dès l'âge de cinq ans. Et les victimes n'en finissaient pas, Peter et lui n'en étaient que parmi tant d'autres. Il se devait, pour Pepper et Peter, de la tuer. Tony ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait serré les poings si forts que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa paume et que son épaule le brûlait. C'est Peter qui lui fit prendre conscience de son geste en prenant les mains de l'adulte dans les siennes. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour ce qui les entourait.

-Nous allons y retourner, n'est-ce pas monsieur Stark..?

-Tu peux rester ici Peter, tu seras en sécurité. Moi je dois… Je dois tuer ce monstre.

-Il est hors de question que vous me laissiez derrière ! Maintenant que vous m'avez pris à vos côtés, ne croyez pas pouvoir vous débarrasser aussi facilement de moi ! Et puis… Je veux venger papa et maman avec vous. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

-Personne ne mérite de mourir gamin.

-Même pas les monstres dans le genre de la "Créature" et des Bêtes ?

Tony ne put répondre à cette question. L'apparition de Banner coupa court à leur conversation. L'homme se balançait d'un pied à l'autre avec incertitude mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le rendait attachant. Tony était incapable de lui donner un âge exact. Ses cheveux grisonnaient sur le côté, de légères rides barraient son visage et les lunettes posées sur son nez le vieillissaient. Il portait une blouse de médecin qui avait dû être blanche autrefois. Voyant qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, Tony décida d'entamer un début de discussion.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire mais, merci de votre aide. Beaucoup nous auraient laissés mourir à votre place.

-Je dois vous dire que j'ai hésité, avoua piteusement Banner en frottant sa nuque, mais vu vos regards, vous vous en doutiez hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu alors ?

-Disons que je sors très peu, seulement pour aller chercher de quoi me ravitailler mais vous, vous semblez vivre en permanence à l'extérieur alors peut-être que vous auriez pu me renseigner concernant une personne dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Il s'agit de ma femme. Natasha Romanoff. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, elle est trop résistante pour ça mais… Ça fait cinq ans que nous avons perdu contact.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, n'espérez rien. Rares sont encore les humains en vie dehors. Quand nous partirons, je vous promets que si nous croisons votre femme, je l'avertirais de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez.

-Merci bien. Restez ici le temps de votre rétablissement et ensuite, vous pourrez reprendre votre chemin.

-Merci docteur Banner.

L'homme fit un signe de tête avant de prendre congé. Tony s'étonna du silence de Peter qui pendant la conversation n'avait pas dit un mot et soupira d'amusement en le découvrant endormi, sa joue contre le torse de l'adulte. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à reprendre des forces et repartir dans leur monde de désolation.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, j'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement la prochaine fois ^^' En tout cas je remercie toutes les personnes qui follow cette histoire ou qui l'ont placé dans leurs favoris et je remercie aussi Luna1707 et Dumini pour leur review ! Merci également à ma petite bêta correctrice - je pense qu'elle mérite ce titre - soso520, sans qui ces chapitres ne seraient vraiment pas potables x).

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ~

 _ **Pairing :**_ Il y aura de nombreux couples qui viendront au fur et à mesure.

 _ **Rating :**_ M au cas où ~

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _New York, non loin du Andrews Coffee Shop, 2025..._

Discrétion. Silence. Observation.

Natasha s'appliquait à respecter ces trois règles comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans un monde où le moindre bruit, le moindre faux pas pouvaient vous faire tuer, mieux valait agir comme une ombre. C'était comme une seconde nature pour elle, la discrétion étant l'atout numéro un pour être assassin et espion. On lui avait appris dès l'enfance à ne pas se faire remarquer, à toujours réfléchir méticuleusement avant d'agir et à mettre de côté tout sentiment pouvant nuire à la mission. Malheureusement, elle avait à de nombreuses reprises fait entorse à cette règle. D'abord avec Clint qu'elle avait refusé d'abandonner lors d'une de leur mission alors que ce dernier se vidait de son sang, qu'importe que leur cible s'échappait. Son amitié pour l'archer avait prôné sur tout et cela lui avait valu de nombreux sermons de la part de ses supérieurs. Ensuite avec Bruce Banner...

La simple pensée de l'homme lui fit fermer les yeux avec douleur. Pour chasser ces souvenirs, Natasha s'empara de son revolver, vérifiant par la même occasion que les multiples dagues cachées dans ses vêtements étaient à leur place. Cinq ans qu'elle errait sans but depuis qu'elle avait laissé Clint à son pauvre sort. Natasha s'en voulait toujours. Elle avait abandonné son meilleur ami, son seul repère dans ce monde de désespoir. Elle en venait même à se demander pourquoi elle continuait à lutter, pourquoi elle cherchait à survivre. Mais la réponse était simple. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait. Elle espérait que Bruce soit toujours en vie, elle espérait trouver un moyen de sauver Clint, elle espérait que tout ça finirait par s'arranger... Natasha ne voulait rien lâcher tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le corps de son fiancé de ses propres yeux, c'est pourquoi elle continuait à avancer, à lutter pour vivre.

Ses pas la menèrent vers une ruelle qu'elle avait beaucoup affectionnée avant la pandémie. C'était là où tout avait commencé. Elle se revoyait là, sept ans auparavant, en pleine mission. Elle devait espionner un homme soupçonné de réaliser des expériences étranges, interdites. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un café chaleureux et avait tenté de l'approcher, voyant que ses charmes ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Mais l'homme qu'elle avait découvert avait été loin de tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Bruce Banner était un homme bon mais timide, charmant, drôle et intelligent. Le coeur de Natasha avait tressauté quand il lui avait adressé un sourire rayonnant en lui proposant un rendez-vous une fois prochaine. Ils s'étaient revus, ils avaient ri ensemble, avaient appris à se connaître et Natasha en avait même oublié sa mission première. Elle était tombée amoureuse.

Un sourire affligé déforma ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait devant le café en question. Elle s'attendait presque à le voir là, assis toujours à la même place, buvant son café tout en lisant le journal. Mais non, à la place elle se retrouvait face à des vitres éclatées, des canapés lacérés et un comptoir brisé. Un manque énorme se fit ressentir dans son coeur et elle porta une main à son cou, là où pendait négligemment sa bague de fiançailles. C'était pendant leur dernière entrevue qu'il le lui avait offerte. Ils s'étaient rendus au café, souriants et heureux. Aux côtés du docteur, Natasha oubliait tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis l'enfance. Elle était juste Natalia Romanova, une jeune femme amoureuse et épanouie. Ils avaient discuté de longues heures, parlant de tout et de rien, puis le docteur lui avait annoncé qu'il devait retrouver une de ses collègues à l'autre bout du pays à cause d'un virus potentiellement dangereux que son père venait de découvrir. Natasha n'avait pas su comment réagir à cette annonce mais elle sentait son monde s'effriter. Elle n'était rien sans lui à ses côtés. Voyant l'état de sa petite amie, Bruce avait jugé le moment opportun pour faire sa demande. Il avait mis un genou au sol et lui avait offert la bague comme signe d'une promesse de retour. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Elle ignorait même s'il se trouvait à New York ou non. Elle retint les larmes de couler de ses yeux.

Natasha quitta la bâtisse délabrée, la mort dans l'âme. Elle voulait le retrouver, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser passionnément et se marier avec lui. Elle voulait tant revoir Bruce. Un bruit étouffé la fit sursauter et elle se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde. Bon sang mais qu'elle pouvait être idiote parfois ! Se réfugiant à pas de loup vers une voiture abandonnée, elle pencha la tête vers la direction d'où le bruit provenait. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit une Bête dévorer le cadavre d'une femme. Le spectacle était si macabre que Natasha senti la bile lui remontait dans la gorge. Les bruits de crocs dévorant de la chair résonnaient dans la ruelle, si bien que Natasha se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer auparavant. Elle analysa la Bête d'un œil expert, cherchant une faiblesse quelconque.

La créature était un homme bien bâti, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et au visage ensanglanté. Ses yeux étaient indiscernables sous ses cheveux. Il portait des vêtements sales et Natasha fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'un de ses bras. Il portait une prothèse étrange mais solide. Natasha mit dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait y faire attention si jamais elle s'attaquait à la Bête. Elle pointa son arme sur la tête de l'homme, prête à tirer à tout instant. Seulement, la Bête sembla la remarquer car sa tête tourna lentement vers elle. Natasha frissonna de peur. Elle avait beau être préparée à toutes les situations, la peur elle ne s'effaçait jamais. Elle déglutit encore plus en découvrant les yeux encres de l'homme. Un coup partit sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. La balle taillada la joue de la Bête, la faisant grogner de colère. Il courut vers elle, prêt à la tuer pour cet affront, mais un homme s'interposa. Il était grand, ses joues étaient recouvertes d'un duvet blond identique à ses cheveux sales et une aura de puissance entourait son corps. Pas de doute, quand bien même Natasha était entraînée, elle n'aurait jamais pu se battre contre lui. La Bête avait arrêté tout mouvement et regardait l'homme avec attention. Natasha en profita pour pointer de nouveau son arme vers la Bête qui se crispa mais son sauveur l'arrêta d'une main.

-S'il vous plaît, baissez votre arme, vous le stressez en le menaçant et il se sent agressé.

-Mais... Mais c'est une Bête, s'exclama Natasha en oubliant sa discrétion, choquée de voir un humain protéger une de ces créatures.

-Bucky, appela l'homme sans prêter plus d'attention à Natasha.

La Bête s'approcha de lui en gardant un regard méfiant vis-à-vis de Natasha et se laissa caresser tendrement le visage. Natasha trouva cette scène à la fois adorable et... Malsaine. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Comme un humain pouvait-il se laisser approcher par une Bête sans craindre des conséquences ? Elle ne comprenait pas mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne risquait pas de danger tant qu'elle restait tranquille. La Bête s'éloigna finalement de l'homme, le laissant se retourner vers elle. Il était indéniablement beau. Natasha fixa un instant la main que lui tendait l'homme et la prit avec hésitation. Elle qui était accroupie quelques instants plus tôt était à présent debout entre les deux hommes. Elle paraissait si petite par rapport à eux.

-Je suis Steve Rogers. Je dois avouer que ça m'étonne de rencontrer une autre humaine non-infectée.

-Natasha Romanoff. De même, encore plus quand celui-ci est accompagné d'une Bête qui dévore les humains.

Steve soupira et Natasha remarqua une certaine lassitude dans son attitude.

-Bucky n'est pas comme vous le croyez. Il... Il est différent des autres Bêtes. Le cadavre que vous voyez là-bas est l'une d'entre elles, il se nourrit uniquement d'elles.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Bête comme la vôtre.

-C'est une longue histoire...

-Et bien il faut croire que j'ai tout mon temps, déclara Natasha avec amertume.

* * *

 _New York, hôpital désaffecté, 2025..._

Peter avait toujours été d'une nature curieuse. La discrétion que lui avait conférée sa particularité l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à assouvir cette curiosité qui le caractérisait tant. C'est ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il était là dans le laboratoire du docteur Banner, collé au plafond grâce à sa toile d'araignée fabriquée par Stark, à observer l'homme travailler. Quelque chose le chiffonnait chez leur sauveur mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que leur cachait le docteur. Alors, il avait décidé de l'espionner discrètement pour comprendre. La plupart des documents qui passaient entre les mains du docteur lui apparaissaient comme un charabia incompréhensible. Un mot l'interpella soudainement. _Virus HBZ0._ Peter fronça les sourcils et descendit du plafond silencieusement pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme. Il écarquilla les yeux. Des recherches pour un remède ! Banner tourna brutalement la tête en sentant une présence près de lui et hurla en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'adolescent. Surpris, Peter lâcha sa toile et tomba lamentablement au sol. Il siffla de douleur à cause de sa jambe blessée et Tony, alarmé, arriva en courant dans la pièce.

-Bon sang mais que se passe-t-il ici ?!

-Il… Il… Il était accroché au plafond ! Hurla Banner en désignant un Peter honteux.

-Peter.

L'adolescent s'excusa et détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser celui déçu de Tony. Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir coupable maintenant qu'il savait le secret du docteur. Quelqu'un cherchait un remède alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée que cela puisse être possible. Un nouvel espoir émergerait dans l'esprit du reste de la population humaine si ce remède était créé, Peter en était certain.

-Il veut trouver un remède, déblatéra rapidement Peter sous le regard horrifié de Banner.

-Pardon ?!

Tony était aussi étonné que Peter l'avait été. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un cherchait encore à sauver les humains. Le docteur Banner ne savait plus où se mettre. Il rangeait ses dossiers à vitesse grand V, pinçant à intervalles réguliers l'arrête de son nez. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise avec tout ça. Peter se posta à ses côtés, un air déterminé collé au visage.

-Vous avez des pistes pour un remède !

-En effet. Mais je suis arrivé à un terme où cet hôpital ainsi que mes compétences ne sont plus suffisantes pour y accéder. Le seul moyen serait pour moi de me rendre à l'hôpital de mon amie à San Francisco. Mais l'extérieur m'effraie bien trop pour m'éloigner d'ici. Alors oubliez ce que vous avez vu.

-Hors de question, docteur Banner ! S'exclama Peter, vous pouvez sauver des milliers de survivants avec ce remède, vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber ! Avec monsieur Stark nous repartons bientôt à l'extérieur, accompagnez-nous, ensemble nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco.

-Pete…

Tony soupira. L'enfant était trop impulsif, il avait un objectif à accomplir et aider le docteur Banner ne ferait que le ralentir. Mais ils avaient une dette envers lui et Peter était déterminé. Devant les yeux de chiots de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, Tony céda lamentablement. L'enfant avait décidément bien trop d'emprise sur lui.

-Très bien, mais avant tout, il va falloir vous apprendre les règles de l'extérieur ainsi que vous défendre.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Me voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que la dernière fois ! Merci énormément à vous qui lisez ma fanfiction, ça me fait super plaisir et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^_^ Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé de gentilles reviews, ça me touche beaucoup ! Sur ce bonne lecture.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ~

 _ **Pairing :**_ Il y aura de nombreux couples qui viendront au fur et à mesure.

 _ **Rating :**_ M au cas où ~

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _?, ?, 2025..._

H' aurait dû s'en douter, le chef n'avait pas accepté leur échec. La sanction avait été indiscutable. Ils l'avaient bien mérité, mais H' n'en pouvait plus. Les priver de nourriture pendant une semaine entière était juste atroce, voire sadique. Son ventre gargouillait horriblement et la bave ne cessait pas de couler de sa bouche. Elle voulait manger.

Manger. Manger. Manger. Elle n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche.

Elle allait devenir folle, ou du moins plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. H' jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et retint un grognement de frustration. Sous ses longs cheveux noirs elle pouvait facilement distinguer la silhouette forte de l'archer. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux indéchiffrables derrière ses verres noirs. Elle l'enviait tant de paraître aussi insensible à la faim alors qu'elle, elle agonisait à ses pieds. Seul son tee-shirt imbibé de bave prouvait que lui non plus n'avait pas eu le droit à de la chair depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et H' se releva précipitamment pour ne pas paraître plus minable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tous la dénigraient déjà à cause de son jeune âge - elle avait tout de même dix-huit ans !- alors elle ne voulait pas leur donner une raison de montrer leur supériorité sur elle. H' épousseta avec une certaine grâce ses vêtements devenus lambeaux et plongea son regard vide dans celui invisible de la personne qui se tenait face à elle. Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission devant son chef, espérant par là attirer ses faveurs pour avoir un peu de nourriture. L'archer, lui, ne bougea pas.

-La "Créature" m'a ordonné de lever votre punition, déclara d'une voix féminine leur chef ou, comme s'aimait à l'appeler H', la "Doctoresse".

Tous avaient une appellation différente concernant le bras droit de la "Créature". Pour certains, c'était le "Médecin de la mort" ou la "Doctoresse" mais la "Créature", elle, lui avait donné un nom bien spécifique. Scarlet. Personne n'avait le droit d'appeler la "Doctoresse" de la sorte, si ce n'est leur maître à tous et personne ne s'y risquait d'ailleurs. Trop dangereux. H' sautilla de soulagement quand la "Doctoresse" lui lança un bout de bras et le dévora goulûment. Rien n'égalait le goût de la chair humaine, c'était divin. Peut-être qu'autrefois elle aurait vomi d'horreur devant ce qu'elle était devenue, une Bête cannibale sans foi ni loi mais honnêtement, plus rien ne la touchait à présent.

De son côté, Clint était plus réticent, plus contrôlé que la jeune femme. Il observait d'un œil critique la viande, comme à chaque fois qu'il en tenait dans ses mains. Dix ans qu'il était infecté et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à sa condition. Peut-être parce qu'il était moins impacté que les autres par le virus, parce qu'il avait gardé une part de sa conscience. Le regard fixe de sa chef lui fit comprendre qu'il devait manger et Clint ne se fit plus prier. Il croqua avidement la chair bien qu'une partie de lui se rebuter à dévorer ceux qui avaient autrefois été les siens. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour finir son repas. La "Doctoresse" s'en alla après s'être assurée qu'ils avaient bien tout fini, laissant Clint et la jeune femme seuls dans la pièce. H' inspira profondément pour prendre son courage à deux mains.

-La prochaine fois que nous partirons en chasse, prends soin de ne plus avoir d'hésitation. Je sais que ton côté humain lutte encore contre ton côté de Bête, mais n'oublie pas ce que nous sommes à présent. Aucun humain ne t'accepterait, nous sommes les seuls sur qui tu peux compter, Clint. N'oublie pas qui t'a sauvé alors que ta soi-disant meilleure amie t'avait abandonné.

L'image fugace d'une Natasha moqueuse mais si belle traversa son esprit, rapidement remplacé par un homme à la beauté inhumaine. Non maintenant seul lui comptait. H' avait raison. Natasha l'avait abandonné et il devait sa vie à la "Créature". Il n'hésiterait plus, il achèverait sa mission.

Il ramènerait l'enfant araignée coûte que coûte.

* * *

 _New York, Chelsea Park, 2025..._

Natasha croqua avidement dans la viande d'écureuil, sans faire attention à ses manières. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de sentir le goût de viande dans sa bouche. Les marchands ambulants vendaient exclusivement des fruits et des légumes ou encore plus rares, des céréales, mais jamais d'animaux. Ceux-ci étaient devenus de plus en plus rares au fil des années, voire presque inexistant. Natasha n'avait pas d'explications exactes à ce phénomène mais elle se doutait que le virus y jouait un rôle majeur. Se léchant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un seul morceau du met lui échapper, elle remercia intérieurement la Bête pour avoir déniché cet écureuil. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de mal avec lui mais qu'il leur était plus qu'utile. C'était un excellent chasseur et il pouvait sentir l'un des siens à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela leur avait évité de nombreux problèmes et Natasha ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la proposition de Steve de les accompagner. Elle jeta un regard en coin au blond et ne fut pas étonnée de le voir fixer Bucky avec un regard bienveillant. La discussion qu'ils avaient une semaine auparavant lui revint en mémoire.

 _-Et donc, c'était ton… Amant ? C'est ça ?_

 _Natasha avait chuchoté la question en dardant son regard scrutateur sur la silhouette endormie de Bucky. La Bête était recroquevillée sur elle-même, grognant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Elle avait beau tenter de se dire qu'il restait en lui une part de conscience humaine, elle n'y parvenait pas. Pour elle, ces Bêtes n'étaient plus humaines à partir du moment où l'infection les avait rongé, même en gardant ne serait qu'une once de conscience._ Même s'il s'agissait de Clint ? _Natasha grinça des dents à cette pensée. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de remède, elle devait faire une croix sur son meilleur ami. Steve bougea à côté d'elle et Natasha se souvint aussitôt de sa question._

 _-Bucky et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. À l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais un garçon chétif et sans véritable ami. Il a été le premier à me tendre la main et à m'apprendre ce qu'était l'amitié. Puis avec le temps, nos sentiments ont évolué. Même si au début nous avions du mal à les accepter, il a fallu qu'on cesse de se voiler la face. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais deux ans après notre mise en couple, le virus a été lâché et je te laisse imaginer la suite._

 _-Et ça ne t'effraie pas, qu'il soit une Bête je veux dire ?_

 _-Je dois t'avouer qu'au départ si, j'en étais terrifié. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le virus n'était pas si connu à l'époque. Mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que l'idée de me… Manger ne lui traversait pas l'esprit. En général il ne mange que les Bêtes qui m'attaquent et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il était plus conscient que les autres._

 _-Et… Tu l'aimes toujours ?_

 _-Bien évidemment, Steve fronça les sourcils comme si la question lui semblait totalement incongrue. Même si le virus l'a infecté, il reste Bucky, mon amant._

 _-Mais il n'est plus humain, s'entêta Natasha, il n'est plus qu'une créature dictée par ses instincts primitifs ! Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu, tu ne lui dois rien ! Si ça se trouve, il ne te reconnaît même pas réellement et qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour te dévorer._

Qui essayes-tu de convaincre, Natasha ? _Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Natasha savait qu'elle était injuste dans ses propos. Peut-être que Steve avait raison, qu'au fond la Bête restait un humain, mais ça lui était trop douloureux de penser ainsi. Elle se sentait si minable comparée à Steve qui n'avait pas abandonné son petit ami malgré son infection, là où elle avait fuit à la minute où elle avait vu Clint se "transformer". Natasha n'avait pas remarqué que des larmes s'étaient formées sur ses joues jusqu'à ce que Steve les essuie gentiment._

 _-Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que Bucky n'est plus humain, mais à mes yeux, il l'est._

Natasha n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit-là, ressassant sans cesse leur conversation dans sa tête. Durant les sept jours qui avaient suivi, elle s'était posée de nombreuses questions. Est-ce que les Bêtes ayant une conscience pouvait être considérées comme humaines ? Est-ce que les Bêtes tout court l'étaient-elles encore ? Elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. D'un côté, Bucky démontait peu à peu ses croyances à leur propos mais les autres Bêtes qu'elle rencontrait les renforcer. Natasha en avait même vu une dévorer le cadavre d'une enfant d'à peine trois ans, ce qui l'avait répugné à tel point qu'elle avait mis au placard ses principes de discrétion et s'était précipité vers la créature pour l'égorger. Steve n'avait rien dit, lui aussi prêt à intervenir. Ils avaient caché le corps de la fillette dans un endroit où les Bêtes ne la trouverait pas et avait silencieusement prié pour sa paix.

La rousse sortit de ses pensées quand Bucky lui tendit la main pour la relever. Il avait sûrement dû sentir la présence d'une Bête. Elle détourna le regard et se releva par elle-même. Le visage de Bucky était indéchiffrable et Natasha se demandait parfois s'il pouvait ressentir des émotions. Apparemment oui étant donné qu'il poussa une sorte de grognement heureux quand Steve ébouriffa ses cheveux. Encore une chose qui prouvait à Natasha que les Bêtes n'étaient plus humaines : l'absence de paroles. Des grognements, des gémissements oui, mais pas de mots distincts ou de phrases compréhensibles. Elle soupira avant de sursauter violemment. Un éclat de tonnerre venait de résonner dans le ciel alors qu'un instant plutôt rien n'aurait pu prévoir de l'orage. Steve s'arma de son bouclier - une sorte de cercle en métal aux couleurs de l'Amérique qui avait fortement étonné Natasha la première fois - et Bucky renifla l'air avec un certain empressement. Un éclair frappa le sol à à peine quelques mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas un éclair normal, Natasha le sentait. Elle attrapa l'une de ses dagues et plissa les yeux. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître au loin.

* * *

 _New York, hôpital désaffecté, 2025..._

-Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir partir pour être tout à fait honnête…

Tony retint un grognement en voyant le docteur faire les cent pas face à eux. Banner l'agaçait, son comportement l'agaçait et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Après être resté deux semaines à vivre dans le même endroit que lui, Tony s'était rendu compte de leurs nombreux points communs, en particulier sur la science. Une fois lancés, ils étaient intarissables sur le sujet, si bien que Peter les avait nommé avec un certain amusement les "science bros". Banner avait été impressionné par JARVIS et par l'arme créée de toutes pièces par Tony. En soi, l'arme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à l'extérieur mais les lasers qu'elle tirait étaient juste époustouflants aux yeux du docteur. De son côté, l'homme avait prouvé ses compétences en améliorant la toile synthétique de Peter et dire que ce dernier était en admiration devant le travail n'était qu'un euphémisme. Vraiment, Tony appréciait Banner. Sauf en ce moment même.

-Ecoute Doc', souffla Tony en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installée, il faut que nous y allions. Nous arrivons à court de rations et en plus, nous avons un objectif à accomplir.

-Mais vos blessures…

-Grâce à mon ADN d'araignée, ma régénération est plus rapide, affirma Peter en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre comme pour prouver ses dires.

-Quant à moi, mon bras va bien mieux grâce à vos soins.

Tony savait qu'ils avaient gagné en voyant le visage déconfit de Banner. Depuis trois jours, tout était prétexte à rester pour le docteur. Mais Tony n'en pouvait plus. Il devait achever sa vengeance et ce n'était pas en restant ici, les bras croisés à ne rien faire qu'il y parviendrait. Et puis le docteur avait lui-même une mission à présent. Le futur de l'humanité dépendait de ce qu'ils allaient trouver à San Francisco.

Le regard de Banner s'égara dans le hall de l'hôpital qu'il voyait sûrement pour la dernière fois. Était-ce une bonne idée de partir ? Et s'il risquait sa vie pour finalement découvrir que ses recherches n'aboutiraient jamais à rien, qu'elles n'étaient qu'un espoir infondé ? Qu'est-ce que l'extérieur pourrait lui apporter de plus qu'une mort certaine ? L'image d'une magnifique rousse s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses cheveux courts bouclés, ses yeux verts pétillants, le froncement adorable de son nez quand elle riait… Natasha lui manquait affreusement et chaque jour, la vue de son anneau de fiançailles le lui rappelait. Finalement, l'extérieur n'avait peut-être pas que la mort à lui offrir, mais aussi une chance de revoir la femme de sa vie. Il prit son sac où se réunissaient tous les dossiers concernant le remède et le mis sur son épaule.

Tony sourit, ils étaient fin prêt. Une main se glissa timidement dans la sienne et Tony croisa le regard apeuré de Peter. Lui qui avait paru si confiant devant le docteur Banner paraissait tellement hésitant à présent. Suivant ce que son instinct paternel lui soufflait - ou peut-être était-ce la voix douce de Pepper dans sa tête - il colla son front contre celui de l'adolescent.

-Tout ira bien mon grand, je te le promet. Je ferais tout pour te protéger. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui M'sieur Stark.

-Faudra peut-être penser un jour à m'appeler Tony, tu ne crois pas ?

L'adolescent rougit mais ne dit rien. Tony fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais laissa couler. Après avoir attendu une confirmation de la part de JARVIS quant au fait qu'aucune Bête ne rodait dans les parages, Tony incita Bruce à ouvrir la porte blindée. Ce que Tony n'avait pas remarqué, c'était la voix incertaine de JARVIS quand il avait donné sa réponse. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait l'extérieur, il comprenait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Des cadavres et des cadavres de Bêtes s'empilaient autour d'eux. De la fumée s'échappait de leur corps et une odeur horrible de grillade influait dans l'air. Tony vit du coin de l'œil l'adolescent régurgiter son maigre repas alors que le docteur était blanc comme un linge.

-Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé..?

Un éclair tonitruant éclata à plusieurs kilomètres d'eux, les surprenant. Tony n'avait pas un bon pressentiment, les éclairs n'étaient pas normaux.

-Ne restons pas là, ordonna-t-il à ses deux compagnons en allant dans le sens opposé aux éclairs, c'est trop dangereux.

Peter et Bruce ne se firent pas priés. Plus ils étaient loin de ce carnage, mieux ce serait. Ils en étaient certains.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard, j'espère que vous m'excuserez ! Merci à Lunaspes d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel ~

 _ **Pairing :**_ Il y aura de nombreux couples qui viendront au fur et à mesure.

 _ **Rating :**_ M au cas où ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Mexique, plage de Tulum…_

 _-Félicitation mon frère, ta femme est superbe._

 _Thor eut un sourire resplendissant pour son frère avant de détourner son regard pour tomber sur la silhouette parfaite de son aimée. Elle courait dans le sable, ses longs cheveux châtains volant derrière elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa joie de vivre était plus que flagrante et Thor ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Loki avait raison, sa femme était superbe. Pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait échangé. Elle avait littéralement transformé sa vie. Lui qui était autrefois bourrin, prétentieux et irréfléchi, était devenu si calme et humble à ses côtés. C'était d'ailleurs ce changement qui avait amené Thor à se rapprocher de son petit frère, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et pour ça, il ne remercierait jamais assez Jane. Elle et Loki étaient ses deux piliers, il ne voyait pas sa vie sans l'un ou l'autre . Un hurlement de rire le tira de ses pensées et il sourit tendrement en voyant son neveu tenter de fuir les chatouilles de sa tante. Jane et lui avait découvert quelques mois auparavant qu'elle était incapable de porter un enfant, et si cela les avait grandement attristés au départ, ils s'étaient promis que le moment venu, ils adopteraient. Après tout, il fallait bien donner un cousin ou une cousine à tous ses neveux et nièce. Thor observa Fenrir gazouiller de joie dans les bras de Jane tandis que Sleipnir, Hela et Jormungand jouaient bruyamment dans le sable. Son frère pouvait être fier, ses enfants étaient merveilleux._

 _-Je suis désolé que votre histoire à toi et Sigyn se soit terminée. Les enfants ont du être assez bouleversés surtout qu'elle s'en est allée avec Narfi._

 _-Pas vraiment, affirma d'une voix douce Loki, ils s'y étaient préparés. Nos relations se dégradaient avec Sigyn et je pense que ce n'était que la suite logique des choses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon frère, je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi._

 _Et Thor savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Certes, Loki avait hérité du surnom de Dieu des mensonges durant son enfance, et pour cause, tout le monde se laissait bercer par ses mensonges, sauf lui. Thor savait discerner le vrai du faux dans les paroles de son frère. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux et Thor ferma les yeux un instant. Ses cheveux mi-long blonds chatouillaient sa nuque et il sentait une brise fraîche caresser son corps avec légèreté. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place._

 _Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à en devenir oppressant. Fronçant ses sourcils, Thor ouvrit les yeux avec inquiétude. Il faillit vomir en voyant les corps étendus de ses neveux et nièce, allongés dans une mare de sang, les yeux éteints. Non loin d'eux, Jane tenait son bras, le visage ravagé par la douleur. Thor se précipita à ses côtés et la réceptionna de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il lui murmura de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester en vie mais il voyait que cette dernière, traîtresse, quittait peu à peu le corps de sa femme. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Jane, soufflant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant derrière._

 _-Thor, fuis, supplia la femme avec précipitation, tu dois partir._

 _-Je ne peux pas te laisser là…_

 _-Thor le temps presse, il- il va revenir d'un moment à l'autre…_

 _-Loki…_

 _-Lo- Loki s'est déjà enfui, la vue de ses enfants morts lui étaient insupportables…_

 _Thor pleurait à présent. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas… Les grognements d'une Bête derrière lui le figea et sans réfléchir, il envoya un éclair à la monstruosité pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Mais sa rage prenant le dessus, il perdit contrôle et la foudre toucha aussi la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le temps sembla se figer autour de lui. Jane rendit son dernier souffle et il hurla. Il avait tué sa femme, la personne qu'il aimait et avec qui il se voyait terminé sa vie. Elle était morte. Il sentit une haine incontrôlable lui tirailler les entrailles et la foudre éclata, plus terrifiante que jamais. Les Bêtes devaient mourir, elles devaient payer pour ça._

* * *

New York, Chelsea Park, 2025...

Thor se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête était douloureuse et il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi. A vrai dire, aucun des événements qui avait suivi sa rencontre avec la horde de Bêtes ne lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait juste été envahi par une haine désastreuse et puis… Plus rien. Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux et les découvrit poisseux. Quand il ramena sa main à lui, elle était teintée d'une couleur carmine. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Votre tête a cogné une pierre quand vous vous êtes effondré mais la blessure est superficielle, rassurez-vous.

Le blond dirigea son regard vers la femme qui venait de lui parler, pointant Mjöllnir sur elle. Il n'avait pas rencontré d'humains depuis tellement de temps qu'il s'en méfiait, surtout quand il savait ce que les Hommes faisaient subir aux spéciaux. La femme leva les mains en signe de paix, mais en la scrutant attentivement, Thor comprit qu'elle était sur le qui-vive, prête à l'attaquer au moindre faux mouvement. Il reposa alors son marteau au sol, ce qui sembla détendre la femme.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ce serait plutôt à vous de nous le dire. Vous vous êtes évanoui en arrivant près de l'endroit où nous nous reposions et toutes les Bêtes qui voulaient vous attaquer se retrouvaient électrocutée. Nous ne pouvions même pas vous touchez, il nous a fallu attendre six heures et une dizaine de cadavres de Bêtes pour nous rapprocher. Il faut dire aussi que vous les avez toutes attirées avec votre discrétion incroyable, chuchota la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Thor lui lança un regard d'excuse en comprenant qu'il devait baisser d'un ton. Peu lui importait de faire du bruit ou non. Plus il tuait de Bêtes, plus il sentait sa vengeance s'accomplir. Et puis, il avait bon espoir que si son frère repérait ses éclairs, il reviendrait à lui. Seulement, là, il n'était pas tout seul. Si la femme ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Bêtes, alors il se ferait discret, juste le temps de reprendre des forces et de s'éloigner d'elle. Ou d'eux. Un homme venait d'arriver près d'eux, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Bien mieux mon ami, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi durant mon sommeil, s'exclama Thor avant de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules devant le regard assassin de la femme.

-Je suis rassuré dans ce cas, il faut dire que vous aviez l'air plutôt dans un mauvais état, même si l'électricité qui vous entourait semblait agir comme une protection pour vous. Vous faites parti des "spéciaux" ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire si je vous réponds au positif ?

-Je vous dirais simplement que je le suis également, répondit l'homme, ce qui sembla étonner sa compagne. Et vous Natasha ?

-Je ne suis pas spéciale… Mais je n'ai rien contre eux non plus.

Cela suffit à Thor pour leur faire confiance. Il leur adressa un sourire si rayonnant qu'ils en restèrent un instant bouche-bée. Thor avait été si habitué à l'absence de compassion des survivants non-spéciaux que cela le réjouissait de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous pareils. Jusqu'à maintenant, seuls sa Jane et son frère l'avait accepté en ayant connaissance de sa capacité, alors ça le rassurait quand même de savoir qu'il restait des gens bons dans ce monde de folie. Il se présenta rapidement et les deux autres en firent de même. Steve et Natasha. Il leur demanda s'il n'avait pas croisé par hasard son frère mais les deux répondirent par la négative. Le sourire de Thor disparu. Il gardait espoir, malgré tout, mais après cinq ans à avoir sillonné le pays à la recherche de Loki, il se demandait si cet espoir n'était pas vain. En voyant sa tristesse, Natasha lui jeta un regard de compassion et Thor compris. Elle aussi cherchait quelqu'un désespérément, sans savoir si un jour elle le retrouverait.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Thor et en tournant la tête, il découvrit une Bête les fixant impassiblement. Il sentit l'électricité s'écouler en lui et sans réfléchir un instant, envoya un éclair rageur sur la Bête. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que Steve se mette entre les deux et détourne l'éclair grâce à son bouclier. Derrière, la Bête s'était mise en position d'attaque, prête à frapper si jamais il recommençait.

-S'il vous plaît, cette Bête est avec moi, évitez de l'attaquer.

-Ami Rogers, ces atrocités doivent mourir, veuillez vous écartez de là.

-Je refuse. Si vous voulez rester avec nous le temps de récupérer vos forces, alors il va falloir accepter la présence de Bucky.

Thor n'en revenait pas. L'homme acceptait la présence de cette chose auprès de lui ? Cette même chose dont les congénères avaient tué sa famille ? Thor ne voulait pas. Mais en même temps il était pour le moment trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre seul. Il sentait son électricité s'atténuer au fur et à mesure, sûrement l'avait-il trop utilisé pour tuer toutes ces Bêtes. Il reprit Mjöllnir en main, dardant son regard noir sur la Bête et conclut.

-Je ne peux me résoudre à accepter la Bête, mais je peux néanmoins faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Je ne l'attaquerais pas si elle ne m'approche pas.

-Merci, murmura Steve, soulagé.

* * *

New York, Battery Park City, 2025...

-Où allons nous d'abord ? Signa Peter à l'adresse de Tony.

Pendant les deux semaines où ils s'étaient abrités dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, le docteur Banner leur avait appris quelques mots et phrases essentiels en langue des signes pour parfaire leur discrétion. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient chuchoter ou murmurer, mais Tony et lui avait toujours préféré les paroles silencieuses. C'était donc avec un certain plaisir qu'ils avaient appris le langage des signes en compagnie de Bruce. JARVIS répondit à l'oreillette de Tony et l'homme montra la carte à Peter. Allentown. Tony pensait pouvoir trouver suffisamment de marchands là-bas pour s'approvisionner quelques temps. Ils leur faudrait bien plus d'un jour de marche pour se rendre dans la ville, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux 42 jours qui les attendaient pour rejoindre San Francisco. Pour être honnête, Peter était terrifié par l'idée de faire ce voyage, surtout que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'extérieur, Tony et lui avait failli y laisser leur peau. Recroiser des Bêtes douées d'autant de conscience l'effrayait au plus au point. Mais la volonté que le docteur Banner mette au point un remède prônait sur le reste. Peter voulait retrouver le monde d'autrefois, quand les Bêtes n'étaient encore que des inventions cinématographiques. Bien sûr, ses parents ne reviendraient pas, il s'était fait une raison, mais maintenant il avait Monsieur Stark. Tony. Peter rougit à cette pensée. Parfois il se trouvait idiot à croire que Tony pensait à lui comme un fils. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'était à ses yeux qu'un gosse qu'il avait sauvé par acquis de conscience et rien d'autre. Mais Peter préférait la première idée. Quand il pensait à ce qu'il se passerait une fois le remède diffusé, il se voyait habiter un coin tranquille au nord des Etats-Unis avec son aîné, construisant une multitude de gadgets qui rendrait fier Tony. Peter sourit avec amertume. Qu'il était beau de rêver.

-Tout va bien mon grand ? Questionna Tony en voyant le regard absent de Peter.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Dites, murmura Bruce à haute voix pour attirer leur attention, c'est quoi ça ?

Le docteur tendit timidement un prospectus à Tony qui se mit à le lire doucement.

-"A l'intention de tous les humains encore vivants : n'abandonnez pas. Nous sommes certes en nombre inférieur et les Bêtes nous dominent pour le moment. Mais leur temps est compté. Retrouvez nous et formons tous une alliance, "spéciaux" ou non, pour combattre l'ennemie. L'humanité vaincra. Rejoignez le S.H.I.E.L.D. - Nick Fury". Ils donnent leurs coordonnées. Une chance que les Bêtes soient incapables de lire. Quoique, vu celles qui nous sont tombées dessus la dernière fois, j'ai un doute. Il ne faudrait pas que ce prospectus tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

-Qu'est-ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D ? Interrogea Peter avec curiosité.

-Il s'agit d'une organisation gouvernementale qui existait au temps où le virus ne s'était pas encore répandu, expliqua Bruce calmement, une sorte d'agence d'espionnage pour maintenir la paix il me semble. Mais le bruit court qu'elle a prit un tout nouvel objectif à présent.

-Et où se trouvent-ils alors ?

-Pile à l'endroit où nous nous rendons. A Allentown, répondit Tony en montrant le prospectus.

En voilà une drôle de coïncidence. Néanmoins, cela intriguait Peter. Il savait que Tony allait encore râler, que ça leur ferait perdre du temps par rapport à leurs deux missions, mais ils devaient prendre contact avec ces hommes. Surtout que les "spéciaux" étaient eux aussi les bienvenus. Qui sait, peut-être auraient-ils même des informations sur la "Créature" ?

-Je sais déjà à quoi tu penses gamin et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça…

-Mais c'est une chance monsieur Stark, ils pourront peut-être nous en apprendre plus sur la "Créature" !

-Toi tu sais vraiment où taper pour qu'on soit favorable à tes idées…

Peter lui adressa un mince sourire qui fit secouer la tête de Tony et rire Bruce. Mais au fond, ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas tord. Un nouvel objectif s'étaient alors formé dans leur esprit : aller à la rencontre du S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais avant ça, ils leur fallait d'abord trouver de quoi traverser le fleuve Hudson. Peter secoua la tête avec amusement en fixant le visage illuminé de Tony devant les différents bateaux utilisables. Finalement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour ce problème.

* * *

?, ?, 2025...

Il avait froid. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, observant les corps sans vie à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient plus que deux survivants dans le garde-manger des Bêtes, les autres ayant tous succombés à la température trop basse pour leur organisme. Ses dents claquèrent bruyamment, attirant l'attention de l'homme face à lui. C'était un immunisé, un spécial, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire capturer par les Bêtes de la "Créature" pour servir tôt ou tard de festin. Les immunisés étaient, pour eux, un met d'une qualité rare, n'étant pas infecté, même à petite dose par le virus. Il n'y avait pas de doute, l'homme ne serait consommé que pour une grande occasion. Loki observa l'homme se rapprocher de lui pour venir se coller à son corps avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Au moins, peut-être cela te réchauffera-t-il un peu…

Loki l'en remercia mentalement. Sam Wilson était un homme bon, pensant avant tout aux autres avant lui. Le brun posa sa tête contre le torse mate de l'homme et apprécia la chaleur qui s'en dégageait malgré le froid ambiant.

-Je vais m'échapper, affirma Loki avec détermination, viendras-tu avec moi ?

-Tu n'es pas là depuis suffisamment de temps pour comprendre, mais rien ne te sers de te bercer d'illusion. Nous n'avons aucun échappatoire, les Bêtes sont bien trop puissantes.

-Mais si…

-Non.

Sam était résigné. Après tout, il avait déjà tenté un bon nombre de fois de partir mais cela n'avait jamais était concluant. Au contraire. Il n'en avait que plus souffert à chaque tentative. Il resserra son étreinte sur le pauvre homme collé à son torse quand la porte du garde-manger des Bêtes s'ouvrit. Le "Médecin de la Mort" fit son apparition, son éternel masque sur le visage. Loki en frissonna. Cette créature avec quelque chose de sinistre et de terrifiant. Sans un mot, elle s'avança dans la pièce et empoigna avec force le bras malingre de Loki. Il retient un sifflement de douleur. Malgré les supplications de Sam pour qu'on épargne sa pauvre vie, la Bête n'y porta guère d'attention et traîna Loki comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Mais arrivés au milieu du couloir, sans que le "Médecin de la Mort" ne s'y attende, Loki parvient, malgré ses faibles forces, à se défaire de la poigne de la Bête et à l'assommer. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant que l'ensemble des créatures et leur chef ne soit au courant. Il pensa un instant à retourner chercher Sam mais le temps lui manquait. Il devait s'échapper et au plus vite. Un grognement de Bête lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'en aille. Usant de sa ruse et de sa fourberie, Loki parvint à quitter le QG de la "Créature", non sans quelques blessures.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Thor à présent, c'était sa priorité. Il fallait qu'il le protège du "Médecin de la Mort".


End file.
